<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Evil Grew by Kiiyal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559543">Where Evil Grew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyal/pseuds/Kiiyal'>Kiiyal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Child Reader, Competent Zim (Invader Zim), F/M, Female Reader, Irken propaganda, Irkens are sexual predators, Naive Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Propaganda, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Some Humor, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyal/pseuds/Kiiyal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just a new girl in a new skool from the other side of the country. All you wanted to do was fit in with the new kids you were around. However fate had other plans for you as the last new kid at the skool was assigned to show you around. The kid certainly looked weird with his green skin and his unique way of speaking, but he couldn’t be that bad right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irkens/reader, The Almighty Tallest/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was loosely inspired by the song "Where Evil Grows" by the Poppy family.<br/>Also, this is probably going to be the darkest fic I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many sets of eyes were staring right into your form as you stood at the front of the class. Ms. Bitters introducing you to the class. This scene wasn’t too strange for you, as you moved every couple of months, the life of a military brat. However you had been told this time was going to be the last as your mother was just as tired of moving as you. The blank stares you were getting didn’t seem to bother you as you yourself looked over your classmates, mostly boring average looking kids, save for one or two. Was that seriously an old kid near the back of the class? The only other kid you really took notice of was the green kid at the front of the class.<br/>
</p>
<p>Once the teacher was finished introducing you she ordered you to your seat, behind a girl named Zita. The said girl smiled at you as you walked by her, welcoming you to the class. Offering her a smile you took your seat, you hoped the two of you could be friends. Ms. Bitters then began her lecture, the class fell silent for a few minutes, listening to the teacher. You had your eyes on the elderly woman teaching you all math, after a while she began to rant about something and the class then began to talk amongst themselves. Looking at Zita she smiled at you and turned around in her chair.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Ms. Bitters does this a lot, she won't snap out of it until the bell for recess rings,” the purple haired girl explained before hopping out of her seat and moved over to where her friends were.<br/>
</p>
<p>This Skool was already the weirdest you had ever been to, you had only been here for maybe ten minutes and already your lessons had stopped. How did anyone learn anything in this place? Looking around you decided to take in the cliques that were in the classroom. There were only three of you that weren’t in any groups, you, the boy with the glasses by the windows, and the green kid. You being alone made sense, you were the new kid, hardly anyone ever talks to the new kid for at least a few days. With a sigh you leaned forward laying your forehead on the top of your desk, maybe you could take a nap or something. Tomorrow you would be more prepared to sit and have something to do when Ms. Bitters gets lost in her ranting. Sighing again you closed your eyes and tried to relax some.<br/>
</p>
<p>The next thing you realized the bell was ringing, announcing recess. With a yawn and a stretch you watched as groups of your classmates were leaving the classroom. Standing up yourself  decided you should leave the classroom as well. Though you didn’t go unnoticed by your aged teacher, who then demanded some kid named Zim to show you around the skool so ‘you wouldn’t be late to class’. Glancing around the room you noted, that you were now alone with your teacher, that glasses kid and the green kid. Said green kid grumbled as he stood from his desk, clearly not wanting to deal with you in the slightest. Probably wanted to spend time with his own friends instead.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ms Bitters you can’t be serious!” the kid with the glasses argued, “You can’t just leave her alone with that alien!”<br/>
</p>
<p>Ms Bitters simply rolled her eyes before screeching at the three of you to get out of her classroom. The two boys quickly scrambled out of the classroom, Glasses having been the one to pull you along with them. Now out in the hallway, you quickly noticed how quiet it had gotten. Looking around you saw all of the students staring at you and the two boys. The boys not noticing the change in atmosphere just began to argue with each other while Glasses was still gripping your wrist.<br/>
</p>
<p>“No Zim I don’t care what Ms. Bitters said. I’m not letting you take her around the school!” Glasses screamed, clearly thinking this Zim kid was going to hurt you.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Why can’t he?” you asked, curious.<br/>
</p>
<p>Both boys then stopped and looked at you, clearly forgetting you were right there with them. Glasses then let go of you as he stammered a bit, “B-because he’s an alien, and is most likely going to hurt you!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Alien?” your eyes then looked over Zim, who tensed under your gaze, sure he looked funny but that didn’t mean he was some space monster, “What makes him an alien?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Obviously his green skin and lack of ears! There’s more than that, I have proof!” Dib practically yelled, as Zim seemed to relax at your statement.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s a skin condition!” Zim yelled, sounding quite frustrated with it, he then looked at you, “Don’t pay any attention to the Dib-worm he’s crazy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Looking around at the other students in the hall, all of them nodded in agreement to Zim’s statement. Looking back to Glasses, or Dib, he was frowning as he looked at you. Sure you didn’t believe Zim was an alien, but you didn’t think Dib was crazy for believing in aliens. Heck you were sure aliens were real, they just didn’t think they were on earth. Just as you were going to open your mouth to say something more Zim then pulled you away from Dib, who was watching the two of you as you got further away from the classroom. Later you would have to find Dib to talk to him, but for now you were being pulled along by a kid monologuing to you about the skools locations.<br/>
The hallways were pretty empty as the two of you went on your little tour,<br/>
</p>
<p>By the end the whole recess Zim had tugged you along showing you the entirety of the skool, including some places you were sure students weren’t allowed to go. The entire time he led you around he had a firm grip on your wrist and any movement you had made to remove yourself from him earned a tighter grip from the boy. Even now Zim’s grip was on your wrist as he led you back to the classroom for more ‘lessons’ from Ms. Bitters. When the two of you made it to the door did the boy finally let go of your wrist.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Zim’s job has concluded!” Zim announced loudly, “Now New-Girl will never get lost!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks Zim,” you said smiling at him before entering the classroom rubbing your wrist.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stepping into the classroom only about half of the kids had returned, while the rest were lingering in the hall. You saw Dib sitting at his desk, staring intensely your way, as Zim stepped up behind you. Ignoring both boys you turned and moved towards the desk you were assigned. Sitting in your seat you looked over your wrist, there was a red mark left from how tight Zim had held onto you. Man this skool was weird, all of the kids seemed to do whatever they wanted, and from what you could tell there were hardly any adults supervising anyone. On the plus side you could do the same now that you were enrolled here. Looking up from your wrist you saw both Dib and Zim at the front of the class yelling at each other. Zita walked up to you rolling her eyes when motioning towards Zim and Dib.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Those two are at it again..” she said with a sigh taking her seat in front of you.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Again?”<br/>
</p>
<p>She turned around in her seat to look at you, “Yeah, they do this every day. Don’t worry [Y/N] you’ll get used to it in no time, mostly we kind of ignore them.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Glancing at the two of them they were standing nearly face to face glaring at each other, “This skool is so weird..”<br/>
</p>
<p> simply shrugged at your comment, “Not really.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The bell then rang announcing the fact classes were going to start up again. </p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>When the lunch bell rang you sat up straight in your seat, the other students had begun to shuffle out of the classroom. A smile formed on your face as you dug around inside your desk for the lunch you had brought with you. Your mother had decided that food from home would be better than the slop at the skool. Just as you grabbed your lunch bag a shadow stood over you, glancing up you saw Zim standing over you. Though even though he was standing in front of your desk he wasn’t looking at you but that Dib kid. After a few seconds Zim’s purple eyes moved to you and he offered you a creepy looking smile.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Come eat your sustenance with Zim!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Um okay.. We can eat lunch together.” you replied with a smile, it seemed you had already made a friend.<br/>
</p>
<p>This caused the boy to grin even more creepily at you, “Excellent.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You stood from your desk with your lunch bag in hand. Zim looked back at Dib as he again grabbed your wrist before pulling you out of the classroom. Whatever rivalry the two of them had, you now seemed to be getting involved even though you barely knew either of them. Well from your point of view it seemed like Dib was the aggressor as he had seemed so against you being around Zim. Speaking of the green boy, he remained silent as he marched the two of you to the cafeteria. The way he walked made you think that maybe he too was a military brat.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey Zim, is one of your parents in the military?” you asked, which caused him to freeze in place and turn to look at you.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Why do you ask?” the tone in his voice seemed to be filled with suspicion.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Just the way you march around,” you explained, “We had to do that when I went to military skool.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The boy then looked thoughtful for a few moments, processing what you had said, “I see. Yes Zim’s father was in the military. He quit before Zim moved here.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“No he didn’t your ‘dad’ is a robot,” Dib’s voice came from behind the two of you, “[Y/N], don’t listen to Zim, he really is an alien bent on destroying earth!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“INSOLENT FOOL!” Zim screeched pointing rather dramatically at Dib, “Zim loves earth as much as any other worm-baby!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Please, [Y/N] you have to believe me!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I dunno.. I mean you’re acting a little crazy..” you hadn’t seen Zim do anything wrong or warrant being accused of being an alien, sure he was a little strange, but most military kids are, “How can I trust someone who is screaming about aliens being on Earth just because some kid has green skin. Besides why would aliens visit us?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Zim’s hand that has been on your wrist tightened, making you wince slightly, “Yes, Dib-monkey, explain why aliens would come to earth.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Obviously to take over the planet!” Dib said with a look of desperation in his eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p>You sighed and shook your head, “I don’t believe that. Come on Zim I’m hungry.”<br/>
</p>
<p>With a dark grin to Dib, Zim turned back to the cafeteria and headed that way. You followed behind him as the boy still had a tight grip on your wrist. As the two of you left you could have sworn Dib had said something under his breath, but you paid it no mind as you were focused on getting to eat your lunch. The green skin boy then led you to the lunch line, you looked at him confused for a moment, as Dib and a girl playing her game slave walked up behind the two of you. Pulling your wrist free made Zim look your way confused, then again he probably didn’t see your bagged lunch,<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, I guess I’ll wait at a table for you then,” you said to Zim as you lifted up your lunch bag, “I brought my lunch from home.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Lunch from home?” Zim repeated as if the phrase was completely forgein for him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, my mom doesn’t want me to eat the junk they serve here,” you told him as you headed towards the sitting part of the cafeteria, “I’ll save you a seat.”<br/>
</p>
<p>As you walked off, your back to your new friend and his rival, you walked over to some of the tables. Finding an empty one you set your bag down and began pulling the contents out and carefully placing them on the table in front of you as you sat down. Your lunch looked pretty good, a nice ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, some carrots, a can of Poop soda, and some fun dip. Your mother certainly knew the kinds of food you liked to eat. Picking up your apple you took a bite out of it as you looked around, the cliques of the skool were only more obvious as you ate. For now you figured you would just go around as the new kid for a while before settling into a group.<br/>
</p><p>A clattering in front of you made you jump as you saw Zim had dropped his try onto the table across from you. Looking up you smiled at him as you finished up your apple and shoved the core in your brown bag. Zim stared at you as he sat down, watching as you had moved to pulling your sandwich out of the baggie it was in. As you began to eat the sandwich did Zim put his attention on his own food, prodding it with his spoon. A couple of trays were placed on either side of your lunch, looking at the two people who joined you, you saw Dib and the girl he had been in line with.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sorry [Y/N], but I can’t leave you alone with Zim,” Dib said as he sat to your left, the girl sat on your right and quickly went back to playing her game.<br/>
</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes at the statement, “You know, you’re the only one I’m worried about.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“What?! Why?!” Dib seemed really surprised by your statement.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hm.. lets see.. You started screaming about aliens when I first met you, and now you won’t stop following me around because I’m with an ‘alien’.. It’s no wonder everyone thinks you’re crazy..”<br/>
</p>
<p>Your response made Zim chuckle a little bit as he still was poking at his food. It didn’t appear he was eating it at all, but you understood since it did look quite disgusting.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know everyone thinks I’m crazy but I’m not! Tell her Gaz!” He then looked to the girl sitting on your right,<br/>
</p>
<p>She simply shrugged, “Dib is pretty crazy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“GAZ!” Dib yelled in disbelief.<br/>
</p>
<p>“See, even the Dib-stink’s scary sister agrees,” Zim grinned as he took a spoonful of the slop on his tray.<br/>
</p>
<p>“He’s right about Zim though,” Gaz added as she was still focused on her game.<br/>
</p>
<p>You started blankly at the girl a few times really taking in what she said. Dib was crazy and right? That didn’t make any sense. You then looked at Zim who was staring at you with a deathgrip on his spoon. Glancing at Dib you saw a smug look on his face as he was looking at Zim. Honestly you didn’t know what to think, was Zim an alien or was Dib and his sister trying to trick you? There wasn’t any real way to know for sure, but Zim hadn’t done anything wrong to you yet. So for now you were going to trust the green kid, as he seemed to want to be friends.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not buying it,” you stated as you finished up your sandwich.<br/>
</p>
<p>Zim then suddenly stood up from the table looking at you, “Come [Y/N], we will leave Dib and his big headed lies.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay,” you said with a smile gathering up the rest of your lunch as you too stood up, “Where are we going?”<br/>
</p>
<p>This made Zim think for a few moments as you stepped around the table to stand next to him, “Zim will take you to the library,” he stated gripping your wrist in the same tight grip as he led you out of the cafeteria.<br/>
</p>
<p>The two of you walked through the halls, as Zim ranted on about how dumb Dib was. Sure you partially agreed with the green kid but you didn’t hate Dib, just how accusatory he had been towards Zim. The halls were pretty empty, save for the other kids that had left the cafeteria, and none of which looked your way as Zim pulled you along. As you two walked you began to recognize a lot of what you were seeing, Zim sure had given you a great tour if you could already tell where you were. After passing two more doors Zim practically kicked open the library door and pulled you inside. The room was empty except for the librarian reading a book at his desk, completely ignoring the two of you. Zim tugged you towards the back of the library where there were a few secluded tables. He let you go and stared at you for a moment, as if waiting to see what you would do. Now free from his grip you moved to sit at one of the tables, Zim had followed you sitting across from you.<br/>
</p>
<p>“So Zim how nice of a skool is this?” you decided to ask, “Well besides Dib harassing you. about being an alien.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hm?” Zim replied, “I hate it. I'd rather be anywhere else.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“That bad huh? Dib’s antics probably don’t help..” you sighed at how annoying Dib had been, “but don’t worry, no matter what he says I’ll be your friend. We military brats gotta stick together.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Zim stared at you for a few moments at your statement, possibly in shock that you offered to be his friend after just meeting him. Another dark grin formed on his face, and nodded his head at your words. You smiled at him awkwardly, glad he had agreed to be your first friend at this skool. Sure he was a little weird but you figured that it was due to the fact Dib bullied him. All you really cared about was the fact you had made a friend very fast.<br/>
</p>
<p>“As Zim’s friend, you’ll help him, yes?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Of course, anything you want.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Perfect~.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Irken Property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skool day had come to an end and you were currently walking toward the entrance of the skool, fully ready to go home. There were other kids in the hall with you, in fact you were sure that all of the skool was seeing how smooshed everyone was. The sound of your name caught your attention and you turned around to see Dib walking towards you, you simply rolled your eyes and continued on. Really you didn’t want to deal with him, you just wanted to go home and relax. Apparently the boy had other things in mind as he grabbed your backpack, as you were tugged backwards slightly. When you stopped walking you turned and glared at him.</p>
<p>“What?” you demanded.</p>
<p>“Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot,” he started, “I’d like to start over.”</p>
<p>You sighed, not really wanting anything to do with him, “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Dib’s frowned at your response, though he didn’t say much. It almost looked like he was used to this kind of reply. He then let go of your backpack, allowing you to go if you wanted to.</p>
<p>“Okay, I understand, but it’s not going to stop me from trying to prove to you that Zim is a dangerous alien,” with that said he then walked past you towards the entrance of the skool.</p>
<p>You simply rolled your eyes and followed after him, not to follow him but you both were going the same way. Stepping outside you saw him standing near a girl with purple hair playing on her gameslave. Rolling your eyes you walked past them and down the steps heading off towards the direction of your house. Many of the other kids were standing in clusters talking amongst themselves as they waited for their bus or parents. You live close enough to just walk home, no need to wait. Not too far ahead of you you spotted a certain green kid, walking in the same direction as you were. A smile formed on your face as you jogged a little to catch up to him.</p>
<p>“Zim! Wait!” you shouted.</p>
<p>The boy had turned around, looking curious as to who was calling out to him. When he saw it was you he tilted his head to one side and waited for you to get closer. You continued to smile as you stopped jogging and stood in front of him.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re going the same way, wanna walk together?” you asked him.</p>
<p>He seemed to think about it for a moment, then glanced behind you. A grin formed on his face as he then nodded to you. Something told you if you looked behind you, you would see Dib there. Most likely upset you had ditched him to hang out with your first friend since moving here. Zim then turned back around and continued on his way, you closely behind him. You kind of wondered if the two of you lived close to each other. That would be great, not only would you have made a friend but the two of you could hang out a lot. Deciding you wanted to talk to him again you jogged a little so you could fall into step beside him.</p>
<p>“So Dib was bothering me before I met up with you again.” you told him, “He is so sure that you’re an alien.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s quite persistent,” Zim agreed, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Man he’s so crazy,”</p>
<p>“Yes, crazy indeed.” he said, chuckling a little.</p>
<p>The two of you then turned a corner both still going the same direction. As you two continued to walk you asked him what street he lived on. When he answered you smiled brightly to him informing him you lived on that street too. This was quite exciting to you, any of the other friends you had had all lived pretty far from you so it made hanging out a little difficult. At least you had a chance to hang out with him when you wanted to. After a few minutes more of walking the two of you came to your neighborhood, a little cul de sac. Pointing at a house near the start of the street you headed towards it.</p>
<p>“That’s my house,” you stated, “which one is yours?”</p>
<p>The green boy then pointed at the green colored house at the end of the street, nestled between two apartment buildings, “That one.”</p>
<p>“Cool! We live close to each other, we can hang out anytime we want!” you excitedly told him, “You want to come hang out at my house today?”</p>
<p>“No, but you could come to Zim’s,” he told you with a strange smile.</p>
<p>“Sure just let me ask my mom real quick, well if she’s even home,” you said as the two of you approached your house.</p>
<p>Opening the door you entered the house and called out for your mother, only to get no response. That meant she was probably working at the job she had gotten shortly before you all moved. Being home alone you tossed your backpack on the floor by the front door, Zim was standing behind you peering inside your home from the doorway. Turning around you simply shrugged at the boy before walking back to the open door.</p>
<p>“She’s not here, so let’s go,” you told him, if your mom really needed to get a hold of you she could call your cell phone.<br/>
Zim turned around and led the way to his house. Closing your front door behind you, you followed him, wondering what his house was like. Or his parents, were they nice? Did one of them have the same skin condition Zim had? So many questions were buzzing in your head you hadn’t noticed when Zim had stopped walking and bumped into him. Murmuring an apology you saw that the two of you were outside his door, a men’s sign was on it, weird but whatever. He then turned to look at you for a moment, you smiled at him, before he turned back to the door and opened it.</p>
<p>When he did two people popped out and spoke in unison, “Welcome home Son,” they had said.</p>
<p>No doubt Zim’s parents, They looked pretty normal to you. The two adults didn’t even look your way as Zim took a step forward and they backed up. That was weird, you think they would have at least greeted you too. Then again they might have really only seen Zim. You followed Zim inside and looked around. The decor was a little weird, but everyone had their own style, however that painting of the monkey you found quite creepy. It was hung on the wall above a really dirty looking couch, and on the couch sat a dog watching tv and drinking out of a soda can? What the hell? The sound of the door closing behind you made you jump a little, only to see Zim had closed it. His parents seemed to just stand by the door not doing anything.</p>
<p>“So.. what do you want to do?” you asked the boy, feeling a little nervous now.</p>
<p>“Oh you’ll see, Friend,” he said rather darkly which did not help with your nervousness.</p>
<p>With a simple snap of his fingers his parents then rushed you, tackling you to the ground, you tried to wiggle yourself free but to no avail. As you struggled you heard Zim laugh as he walked around to you and his parents. He then walked up to a table against the wall of the room you were in, to your surprise it lifted up revealing a small platform under the floor. Then you were yanked up by the boy’s parents, each one of them had a vice grip on your arms. They then carried you over to the hole in the floor getting on it with you. You looked at Zim who had joined the three of you, he had his eyes closed and his arms behind his back. Man he looked smug. The platform then began to descend, showing you that there was more to this house than you had realized. An underground hideout, that’s what this place was. Why would Zim have such a place? Seeing how there wasn’t much for you to do you thought about it for a while. The only conclusion you could come up with was Dib was right. He was right and you completely blew him off, but his claims had been so outlandish.</p>
<p>“You really are an alien,” you stated.</p>
<p>Zim puffed out his chest some, “I am.”</p>
<p>“So everything Dib said was right?”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Zim’s voice sounded amused, “He really is the only one of you pathetic humans to realize the truth. You know now of course, but I’m planning on keeping you around.”<br/>
“Like i’m going to help you after this!” you yelled struggling against the people holding you.</p>
<p>“Oh, my silly human, you don’t have a choice.” Zim told you as the platform finally stopped.</p>
<p>The room you had arrived was quite large, it had a lot of counter space, a few large monitors on one side of the room. There was also a large table in the center of the room, it almost looked like the kind of exam tables you see in science fiction movies. Zim then stepped off the platform, his ‘parents’ followed behind him, dragging you along. They were leading you to the exam table, your eyes widened as you were brought closer. Your instincts then screamed at you to struggle and that’s exactly what you did, though the grip on you never faltered. Harshly you were tossed onto the table, restraints automatically secured your wrists ankles and stomach. You continued to struggle even though you knew that it was futile. Once you were secured to the table Zim dismissed his ‘parents’ from the room, and they quickly rolled off.</p>
<p>“I thought we were friends,” you said, tearing up a little.</p>
<p>“We are,” he told you, as he moved from the table to a counter, “Zim is just going to make you better.”</p>
<p>Zim was busying himself with putting on some gloves over the ones we always wore, as well as a lab coat looking thing. Though you found it was hard to see as everything was dark save for the magenta light in the room. He had said he wanted to make you better, what could that possibly mean? Was he going to make you into some mindless slave? Most likely. You continued to watch Zim as he placed a lot of items on a tray table with wheels on it. Judging on the few items you saw him placing on the tray he was going to do some kind of surgery on you. Something told you you had made a grave mistake ever trusting this guy at all. How stupid could you be? You were going to have to give Dib an apology next time you saw him. The sound of the tray rolling closer to you made you look at Zim, who was decked out in what looked like surgeons gear.</p>
<p>“Zim.. why?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you tell Zim you would do anything he wants?”</p>
<p>This was your fault, trying to be friends with someone had gotten you into this position. You then looked up at the ceiling, not really paying too much attention to Zim. Yeah you’d rather wallow in your self pity at believing this guy was going to be your friend. With no other objections from you Zim had decided to start what he was planning. Without another word from either of you Zim pressed the needle in his hand into a vein at your elbow. Your eyes were still on the needle as he pulled it out of your skin again. Suddenly your eyes were beginning to feel heavy, most likely due to whatever Zim had put into you.</p>
<p>“Shhh.. My good human…” Zim cooed, petting your arm, “Zim will make everything better.”</p>
<p>Those were the last words you heard as your world went black.</p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>The next time you opened your eyes you were still strapped to the table, no one else in sight. Clearly Zim had left you once he had finished with you. How long had you been out? What exactly had been done to you? You didn’t really feel that much different other than your head hurting, but that could just be from whatever drug Zim had used to knock you out. The only plus side you could see from all of this was the fact you were still alive, so he hadn’t wanted to kill you. You wished you could move but you were still securely strapped down, though the restraint around your middle had been removed.</p>
<p>“Ah you’re finally awake,” Zim’s voice came from your left, he looked different, large red eyes and two antennae on the top of his head, “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“My head hurts.” you answered quickly, to which he nodded at.</p>
<p>“That’s to be expected.” he told you as he now stood beside the table.</p>
<p>“What did you do to me?”you asked him.</p>
<p>He chuckled a little bit, “I made you better,”</p>
<p>“How exactly?” you asked, almost afraid to know the answer.</p>
<p>Instead of answering the alien had busied himself with removing your restraints, which confused you greatly. Wasn’t he afraid you’d go and tell everyone he was an alien, then again with how everyone treated Dib, you’d probably be treated the same. When you were freed you sat up and glared at Zim, who seemed to find your response amusing. His gloved hand then shot out and rested on the side of your face, you had flinched at the movement. He then lightly stroked your cheek, before he let his hand slip away. Turning from you he walked over to a counter rummaging around for something.</p>
<p>Getting to your feet you continued to glare at his back, your hands balled into fists from the anger you were feeling. You wanted to hit him, you were so full of anger, anger over everything he’d done so far. Tricking you into thinking you could ever be friends, made you believe the person who knew the truth was crazy, and now anger over the unknown experiments he had just performed on you. Silently you walked over to where he stood, still looking around his items on the counter. Right now would be a great time to attack him, sure you weren’t sure of what he would do in retaliation, but it would be worth it to get rid of the anger. When you were just about close enough to try to hit him he turned back around and looked at you.</p>
<p>“Give me your wrist,” he ordered you.</p>
<p>You didn’t really want to, but one of your arms shot out in his direction. What the hell? Why was your body moving on its own? Zim had then grabbed your clenched fist and strapped something that looked like a watch on your wrist. You knew very well it wasn’t, but what it was you had no idea. Once it was secured to your wrist Zim let go of your hand again, turning back to the counter and began to put various tools away. For some reason you simply stood there and watched, even though you still wanted to hit him but just could no longer bring yourself to do so. Zim looked at you when he was finished putting things away, it looked like he was studying you for a few moments before he motioned for you to follow him.</p>
<p>“Now the alterations I made will take a few days to fully take effect, so until then I’ll be monitoring you closely,” Zim began as he walked down a corridor, “Picking Zim for your friend is the best thing you’ve ever done. Together we will take down the Dib-monkey and then the Earth will be easy to conquer. When the armada comes to take over Earth, you’ll be by my side basking in my glory.”</p>
<p>Your face scrunched up at the thought of helping him do anything of the sort, did he really think you’d just play along? Not wanting to be left by yourself wherever you were you followed after Zim, if only to try to escape. Glancing around you saw the whole place was full of alien technology, so unlike anything you’d ever seen before. Zim’s voice brought your attention back to him.</p>
<p>“Now before I let you return to your home. You are not to tell anyone about what has happened here or about what I am. Especially Dib, He doesn’t need to know you’re working for me.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” your voice came.</p>
<p>Zim paused and turned to look at you for a moment, it almost looked as if he had expected some other kind of response, and well you definitely wanted to give a different one. Maybe it had something to do with the alterations he had done to you. Whatever they were wasn’t in your best interests. Zim then turned away again and continued on, and you followed after him. Soon the two of you found yourselves in a room with a few monitors on one side of the room. There were large wires all around on the floor, you guessed it had to do with the monitors. A clearing of a throat caught your attention, you had apparently stopped walking without realizing it, you looked back to Zim seeing him standing by another doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Get over here,” Zim’s voice sounded a little annoyed.</p>
<p>You blinked a few times before walking to where Zim stood, “Sorry, I was looking around,”</p>
<p>“Yes, Zim’s base is quite amazing, but the time for looking is later,”</p>
<p>When you were close enough to Zim, his arm shot out and gripped onto your wrist tightly. It was similar to how he gripped you when showing you around the skool. He gave your arm a strong tug as he pulled you through the doorway, and down a hall. Everything you had seen so far was all the same color scheme of purples and magentas, it was interesting. Soon you found yourself on an elevator.</p>
<p>“ELEVATOR!!! Take us up to the house!” Zim practically yelled, causing you to wince from how close it had been to your ear. The elevator then began to ascend, “Now, you are to return to your hovel and act as if nothing is different. And don’t think that Zim dosen’t see the defiance in your eyes. That should dissipate soon as your implant fully takes effect. You are to report to me first thing in the morning, I need to run a few tests before we head to skool.”</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure I’ll listen to you?” you asked.</p>
<p>Zim laughed a little and lifted the hand holding your wrist, he then gestured to your still clenched fist, “Your hands indicate your desire to fight Zim. However you cannot bring yourself to do so, yes? Your body knows better than to attack your master, soon your mind will catch up. After all, you are Irken property, as you’ll soon learn. You belong to Zim.”</p>
<p>Your eyes widened at his words, he couldn’t be serious could he? Of course he was, look at what he has already done. Zim did nothing but grin at you, probably enjoying your reaction. Tears formed in your eyes as you decided to look to the ground, you couldn’t bear looking at him anymore. Apparently that only made him laugh more, his hand leaving your wrist to do so. Two hands soon were placed on the top of your head as Zim proceeded to climb on top of your head. What the freak did he think he was doing? All while laughing Zim had settled himself to stand on your head. For a second you stood there wondering what was going on, until you noticed the floor raising up. You panicked a little and started to move, which earned an annoyed order to stand still from Zim. You clenched your eyes shut but tried to obey the command even though being stood on made it difficult.</p>
<p>Soon you were tugged forward by the front of your shirt, earning a bit of a squeak from you. Opening your eyes you noticed you were in the house section of Zim’s base. So he really was going to just let you go home? Relief washed over you as you saw Zim pulling you towards the front door. At least you could be away from him to think over everything that had happened to you. When Zim hand made it to the front door he let go of you, turned around and looked you up and down a few times. Reaching forward he straightened out your clothing, before wiping your tears away from your eyes.</p>
<p>“Now, cease your facial leaking,” he commanded, “You should feel honored to be considered worthy of serving Zim! You may return to your dirt shack.”</p>
<p>He then stepped behind you, placed his hands on your back and began pushing you forward, towards the front door. Reaching around you he opened the door just far enough to slide you outside. Turning around you saw the door was almost all of the way closed, but open enough that you could see one of Zim’s glowing eyes through the crack. From the other side of the door you could hear a series of clicks and hisses with a slight metallic undertone to it, you guessed that Zim was talking to you but it certainly wasn’t English. His native tongue perhaps? Well whatever it was, it made you shudder with fear. Turning away from the door you headed down the walk way and towards your own home, and once you got to the end of his yard you heard the door shut loudly. Ignoring it you headed home, you didn’t have to worry about Zim again until morning.</p>
<p>Really you just hoped you would be able to sleep after all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>